Hidden Truths
by JennitheCat
Summary: Here my first Story called Hidden Truths. Sonic and Shadow are best friends and Amy and Blaze are best friends, Sonic is dating Amy but Shadow is love with her, but does Amy have feelings for him? Will Blaze ever confess her love to Shadow? Will Sonic lose Amy to Shadow? Read and Find Out. Sonamy, Shadamy Shadaze Story.
1. Hidden Truths Prologue

**This is Sonamy, Shadamy and Shadaze Story! Hope you like like it! **

**Hidden Truths Prologue **

Blaze's POV

If you ever loved someone who doesn't love you back because he in love with your best friend, well that just like me, I have crush on someone but I won't tell him.

Amy's POV

Have you ever got stuck between two guys and try to pick which one to choose; well this is difficult for me even for my best friend that is jealous of me.

Shadow's POV

Have you ever been in love with your best friend's girl and respect the way it is but never you tell him that you love her, well this is problem for me.

Sonic's POV

You have a girlfriend and best friend and your best friend is love with your girl and you don't know about it, well what am I you going to do?

Blaze's POV

I love him.

Shadow's POV

I love her.

Amy's POV

I love him but I love my boyfriend.

Sonic's POV

I love my girlfriend but I'm afraid she will choose my best friend.

End of Prologue


	2. Hidden Truths Chapter 1

**Hidden Truths Chapter 1 **

Amy's POV

It was beautiful day and I was waiting for Sonic to take me out for our date, we have been dating for 3 mouths and things were going great. I'm enjoying being with him. While I was waiting for him, I met up with my dearest friend, Shadow. Shadow is very sweet and caring to me,

Amy: hi Shadow ^^

Shadow: hey Amy, what are doing here alone?

Amy: oh I'm just waiting for Sonic because he is taking me out for our date

Shadow: oh is that so well that's nice

Amy: you know if you want you can come with us, I'm sure he doesn't mind

Shadow: thanks Amy but no I have already important things to do anyway

Amy: oh ok well if you want to you can come

Shadow: thanks but I'll be fine you know if you have any problems just come and talk me, ok?

Amy: ok thanks for looking out for me Shadow you really are a nice guy *kisses his cheek*

Shadow: *blushes* uh yeah sure

Sonic: *shows up* hey Shads hey Ames

Amy: Sonic! *hugs him* you're here

Sonic: of course I am *kisses her*

Shadow: *roll his eyes*

Sonic: are you ready to go

Amy: yes I am

Sonic: you wanna come with us, buddy

Shadow: nah I am busy

Sonic: ok well see ya Shads

Amy: bye Shadow

Shadow: uh yeah you guys have fun

Sonic and Amy: *leaves while laughing*

Shadow: *sighs*

Shadow's POV

Why can't I just stop this feeling I am having for Amy. Argh it's just no use, I can't help but love her. If only I could tell her how I feel about her but I can't. She is dating my best friend and I have to respect that and I must never tell Sonic about my love for Amy or I will be in trouble.

Shadow: *sits on a rock and thinking about Amy* Amy…

Blaze: *seen Shadow* Shadow?

Shadow: huh? Oh hey Blaze

Blaze: can I join you *blushes a little*

Shadow: sure if you want

Blaze: so what's wrong I know something bothering you?

Shadow: it's just Amy

Blaze: oh what about her

Shadow: I am in love with her but she is dating my best friend, Sonic and I don't know what to do

Blaze: oh Shadow I'm sorry I'm sure there is something that you can do

Shadow: no there isn't

Blaze: why don't you give up on her?

Shadow: Blaze I can't I love her too much

Blaze: uh… well I'm sure you can get through this and I will be here for you if you need anyone

Shadow: thanks you are so nice *hugs her*

Blaze: *blushes but hugs back* uh yeah you're welcome

Shadow: well I gotta go I have mission for the G.U.N to go to see ya later Blaze *smiles*

Blaze: yeah bye Shadow *blushes*

Shadow: *leaves*

Blaze: *sighs*

Blaze's POV

If only he could see that I'm the one who cares about him, why doesn't he have to be in love with my best friend, if I could only tell him how I feel about but it's no use he will never love me he loves Amy and why am I so jealous and it's hurting me so much.

*With Amy and Sonic*

Amy: *laughing* I am having a really good time

Sonic: yeah me too Ames I love spending time with you

Amy: oh you're so sweet

Sonic: I know *kisses her*

Amy: *blushes but kisses back* I love you Sonic

Sonic: I love you too Ames

Amy: *sighs* it's been fun

Sonic: yeah, it would be ever more fun if Shadow was here

Amy: yeah it would be

Sonic: do you know what is wrong with Shadow I mean he has be acting weird since you and I have been going out

Amy: I don't know but you are his best friend I'm sure he will tell you

Sonic: yeah he tells me everything, I'll find out *picks her up* come on Ames I'll take you home

Amy: okay Sonic *smiles*

Sonic: *runs and takes her home* here you go

Amy: thanks Sonic *kisses his cheek*

Sonic: no problem Ames I will see you tomorrow

Amy: yes you will, bye Sonic

Sonic: see ya later Ames

Amy: *goes inside her house*

Sonic: *runs to a spot and sits on a rock* *sighs*

Sonic's POV

What is wrong with Shadow, he has been acting different ever since Amy and I have been going out, it there something to do with Amy, I hope not. No! He can't been in love with her, he knows I love her, he is my best friend, I must talk to him tomorrow and find out the truth.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Hidden Truths Chapter 2

**Hidden Truths Chapter 2 **

Blaze's POV

My Love for Shadow is growing stronger, I can't take it anymore, why does he love Amy, my first and only best friend, I want to tell him that I love him but I can't, I'm afraid that he will reject me. Oh! Why is love so hard?

Blaze: *sitting on a bench with her hand on her face* oh Shadow…

Amy: *saw her looking down and walks up to her* hey Blaze

Blaze: oh hi Amy

Amy: are you okay girl *sits next to her*

Blaze: yeah I'm fine so how was your date with Sonic yesterday?

Amy: oh it was great I had wonderful time I love him so much

Blaze: yeah I'm happy for you *smiles*

Amy: thanks, we asked Shadow if he wanted to come but he refused

Blaze: oh did he? *knows why he didn't* well that's too bad

Amy: yeah you know he has been acting weird ever since Sonic and I have been going out

Blaze: oh you think so?

Amy: yeah do you know why

Blaze: what makes you think I know?

Amy: well because he listens to you and you understand him

Blaze: *thought* I can't tell her about his for love because Shadow will get angry with me* no I'm afraid I don't, sorry

Amy: oh well if you do, you will tell me right

Blaze: of course I will I'm your best friend right?

Amy: thanks Blaze *hugs her*

Blaze: no worries, say why do you care anyway

Amy: because Shadow is my dearest friend and I care about him a lot

Blaze: oh really well he really cares about you a lot

Amy: what do mean?

Blaze: *thought* oh me and my big mouth I am going to give it away* uh nothing it just you are really important to Shadow *thought* shut up Blaze stop giving it away*

Amy: well that's because we are really close and besides I love Sonic and nothing will change

Blaze: okay if you say so well I gotta go

Amy: okay Blaze see ya later

Blaze: yeah bye Ames *leaves*

Amy: *looks at Blaze leaving and gets confused*

Amy's POV

What does Blaze mean about Shadow? I mean we are really close friend, we are nothing like that. He really does care for me a lot and he is always there for me when I need someone, No! It can't be. I can't be falling for him, I love Sonic. I can't love two people. Can I?

*With Shadow*

Shadow: *thinks about Amy and thought* AHH! Stop thinking about Amy or you make it worse* *sighs*

Sonic: *walks up to Shadow* hey Shads you okay?

Shadow: yeah I'm fine why

Sonic: because you look down *sits next to him*

Shadow: I'm okay really

Sonic: Shads I'm glad I found you, we really need to talk

Shadow: about what?

Sonic: about you

Shadow: I promise I didn't do one bad thing all week, it was Knuckles who is bad I swear

Sonic: that's not what i'm talking about

Shadow: okay what is it?

Sonic: well we're best friends right

Shadow: of course

Sonic: and you will tell me everything right

Shadow: I guess so yeah

Sonic: then tell me, why have you been acting weird aver since Amy and I have been going out

Shadow: I… i… I'm just happy for you that's all

Sonic: that is not a reason Shads, if you are in love with her then just tell me

Shadow: *eyes get wide* what are you talking about I am not in love with Amy, I promise and beside I will never take her away from you because I know that you love her

Sonic: yeah that's true, but I don't know if you are telling me the truth

Shadow: Sonic I am telling the truth, I maybe a grumpy idiot but I don't lie to people

Sonic: yeah you can be grumpy idiot sometimes

Shadow: what!

Sonic: nothing, okay Shads I believe you but, is there anything you want to talk about, come to me okay

Shadow: yeah of course I will, I have to go I have important things to do

Sonic: sure okay see ya later buddy

Shadow: see ya Sonic *leaves*

Sonic: *sighs*

Sonic's POV

I don't know if Shadow is telling me the truth, should I believe him. No I can't I want to know the truth, oh I know I will go and talk to Blaze, she knows a lot of things about Shadow, she will tell me the truth, I hope she does I don't want lose my girlfriend and my best friend.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Hidden Truths Chapter 3

**Hidden Truths Chapter 3 **

Blaze's POV

Oh No! I almost told Amy about Shadow's love for her, I mustn't do that again or otherwise Shadow will get angry with me and I don't want that to happen. But what about Sonic? He has the right to know, I hope Shadow has told him and got him to understand.

Blaze: *in her house, sitting on the couch reading a book*

Sonic: *ring Blaze's doorbell* I hope Blaze is in I need the answers

Blaze: *heard the doorbell and went to get it* I'm coming *opens the door and saw Sonic* oh hey Sonic

Sonic: hi Blaze Can we have a talk

Blaze: sure of course come on in *lets him in and shuts the door*

Sonic: thanks Blaze I really need your help *sits on the sofa*

Blaze: what is it? Is everything okay with Amy? *sits down too*

Sonic: yeah everything is fine

Blaze: then what's wrong you don't look like yourself today

Sonic: I have just got a lot in my head and I need to talk to you about it

Blaze: okay how can I help?

Sonic: it's about Shadow

Blaze: what about him? Have you two fallen out?

Sonic: no, no of course not it's nothing like that

Blaze: okay so what about Shadow?

Sonic: well I went to talk to him earlier and he is denied about him being in love with Amy but I keep thinking that he is lying to me; I just don't know what to do

Blaze: oh Sonic I'm sorry this must be difficult for you

Sonic: yeah, you have been talking to him, has he mention about him being in love with Amy, please Blaze tell me the truth I need to know

Blaze: *thought* I have no choice and he is right, he does need to know* okay I will tell you the truth but you have to promise not to tell him that I told you

Sonic: don't worry Blaze I won't say anything

Blaze: okay then, the only reason that he didn't come with you and Amy because he was jealous, and he told me two days ago that he is love with Amy but the only reason he doesn't want to tell you because he is afraid of hurting you, so there that's all I know

Sonic: so he lied to me *shocked*

Blaze: yes I'm afraid so

Sonic: *looked down* but why? He is best friend he promised me that he won't lie to me

Blaze: because he was scared of hurting you if you knew the truth

Sonic: Shadow would never hurt me he is my friend

Blaze: I understand that, but I am sorry

Sonic: its okay Blaze thanks for telling me *hugs her*

Blaze: no problem Sonic *hugs back* can you keep a secret for me

Sonic: sure what is it?

Blaze: well I haven't told anyone this but since I can trust you, I am jealous of Amy

Sonic: why are you jealous of Amy?

Blaze: because Shadow loves her and I am in love with him and it's breaking my heart *tears start to come out of her eyes*

Sonic: oh Blaze don't cry its okay *hugs her* why don't you tell him that love him

Blaze: I can't tell him

Sonic: why not?

Blaze: because I'm scared that he reject me because you know that he loves Amy, my best friend and I'm heartbroken,

Sonic: oh Blaze it will be okay

Blaze: I just hate it that the way he talks about her in front of me and saying how much he loves her, *cries in Sonic's arms* oh Sonic I hate it so much!

Sonic: Shhh it's going to be okay I promise

Blaze: I hope your right *wipes her tears*

Sonic: Blaze, you have to tell Shadow about your feelings because I don't want to my girl or my best friend

Blaze: I need time to think it over

Sonic: okay so don't worry about it this will get sorted I'm sure it will

Blaze: you promise not to tell

Sonic: of course I promise I won't say anything and don't worry I won't tell him about you telling me the truth about him being in love with Amy

Blaze: yeah about that, I almost told Amy earlier

Sonic: you what?!

Blaze: I almost but I didn't I'm sorry

Sonic: it's alright Blaze, you don't think that Amy could be in love Shadow

Blaze: no of course not she loves you and only you she tells me that all the time

Sonic: yeah I know but she and Shadow do have close relationship

Blaze: yeah true but that doesn't mean she is falling for him, she loves and only you

Sonic: yeah I guess, I am going home now, I need to rest okay

Blaze: okay see ya later Sonic

Sonic: see ya later Blaze thanks for everything

Blaze: you're welcome

Sonic: *leaves*

Blaze: *shuts the door*

Sonic: *runs to his house, go inside and lies in his sofa*

Sonic's POV

I can't believe this, Shadow has lie to me, he does love Amy and he is my best friend and he has lied to me, I can't believe this. But what if Amy is falling for Shadow, I will lose her, I can't let that happen, but what if she choose Shadow over me and that will break Blaze's heart and break my heart as well, I can't happen let her choose Shadow over me, I just won't, I love her and I need her.

What do I do now? I need to talk to Tails and Knuckles to get my head out of things.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Hidden Truths Chapter 4

**Hidden Truths Chapter 4 **

Amy's POV

Why can't I stop thinking about Shadow? It is driving me crazy, I am supposed to be thinking about my boyfriend, Sonic but no I am thinking about Shadow. What is wrong with me, oh no, I am falling in love with Shadow, no I can't be, I love Sonic and I don't want to hurt him but Shadow is always there for me. OH NO! I am in love with Shadow, my boyfriend's best friend.

Amy: *sitting on a bench, crying*

Rouge: *flies over and sees Amy crying* Amy?

Amy: huh? Oh hi Rouge

Rouge: *sits next to her* what's wrong honey?

Amy: nothing it just I have a lot of things in my head right now

Rouge: do you want to talk about it

Amy: yeah that would be nice

Rouge: ok so what is it hon

Amy: well you know I am dating Sonic right

Rouge: yes of course

Amy: well, I am falling in love with someone else

Rouge: *gasp* who

Amy: you promise not to tell anyone

Rouge: I promise

Amy: it's Shadow

Rouge: you are in love with Shadow

Amy: yes and its annoying me

Rouge: why is it?

Amy: because I have always loved Sonic and I am dating him. I can't stop thinking about Shadow, and Shadow is always there for me when I needed someone and he is Sonic's best friend

Rouge: oh Amy, i'm sorry, so what are you going to do now

Amy: I don't know Rouge, I just don't know

Rouge: well whatever you do, don't do anything stupid because you will hurt Sonic

Amy: yeah I know and I don't want to do that

Rouge: yeah and make sure you don't tell Sonic about your love for Shadow because that is just going to break his heart

Amy: yeah you're right I won't tell him

Rouge: good I'm sure you will do the right thing

Amy: yeah thanks Rouge *hugs her*

Rouge: anytime hon *smiles*

Amy: so what has been happening with you?

Rouge: oh great, Knuckles and I are together at last

Amy: oh really? That's great news Rouge

Rouge: I know, he told me his feelings yesterday, and he asked me out and I said yes

Amy: well I'm happy for you Rouge

Rouge: oh thanks Amy and did you know about Tails and Cream

Amy: no why

Rouge: they are dating as well

Amy: awww that's is so cute, I always thought they were cute

Rouge: yeah I know me too *looks around and sees Shadow* uh oh

Amy: what?

Rouge: here comes Shadow

Amy: *sees him* yeah you're right now don't say anything

Rouge: yeah of course I promise

Shadow: hey Bat-girl hey Amy

Rouge: hello Shadow

Amy: *smiles* hi Shadow

Shadow: what are you girls up to?

Amy: nothing, Rouge was just telling me that her and Knuckles are dating now

Shadow: and about time as well

Rouge: oh jealous Shady *winks at him*

Shadow: first of all, don't call me that, second of all, no I am not jealous, you wish I was

Rouge: yeah I do

Amy: so Shadow, what are you going

Shadow: nowhere just hanging around

Amy: oh that's cool

Rouge: oh look at the time, I have to go, Knuckles is looking for me

Amy: okay Rouge see ya later

Shadow: bye Bat-girl

Rouge: bye Shadow and Amy *files always*

Shadow: now Rouge is dating Knuckles, now she won't be annoying me anymore, thank god for that

Amy: *giggles* you know she is like with you

Shadow: yeah I know

Amy: hey Shadow, do you want to get a smoothie with me

Shadow: uh yeah sure I will pay for it

Amy: oh thanks Shadow *hugs him* you're so sweet

Shadow: no problem Amy *hugs her back and blushes* *thought* I need to tell her my feelings*

Later on that day

Amy: thanks for paying my smoothie Shadow

Shadow: no problem Amy I had great time today

Amy: yeah me too I had fun *smiles and blushes*

Shadow: *thought* I have to tell now, I can't take it anymore* Amy?

Amy: yeah

Shadow: there something I really need to tell you

Amy: okay what is it?

Shadow: Amy I… I…

End of Chapter 4


	6. Hidden Truths Chapter 5

**Hidden Truths Chapter 5 **

Shadow: Amy I… I… I love you

Amy: *eyes get wide* what did you say

Shadow: I couldn't help it but I had to say it, I love you

Amy: Shadow… how do you know that you do?

Shadow: because I can't stop thinking about you, you are so cute, sweet and you have been there for me, Amy, look I know that you are dating my best friend, Sonic but I really needed to tell you that I love you

Amy: oh Shadow, I am not going to lie to you but I feel the same

Shadow: you do?

Amy: yes Shadow, there is part of that loves you, you have been a really great friend and you have always been there for me when I needed someone but I can't do this I love Sonic, I am dating him and I don't want to hurt him

Shadow: yes I know I don't want to hurt him either but I love you Amy *places his hand on her face* I want you

Amy: *touches his hand and blushes* I love you too Shadow but I can't do this, I am dating Sonic

Shadow: he doesn't have to know about this

Amy: I'm scared

Shadow: *holds her in his arms* I will always be here for you Amy

Amy: *looks up at him* oh Shadow

Shadow: *gently places his lips onto hers and kisses her*

Amy: *eyes get wide but couldn't resist but kiss back* *pulls back and thought* I'm sorry Sonic*

Shadow: don't feel bad he won't know I promise

Amy: okay I believe you, Shadow please take me home

Shadow: okay Amy *picks her up and takes her home*

Shadow's POV

What have I done? I kissed my best friend's girlfriend, I feel so guilty and hurt of what I have done but I couldn't take it anymore I'm just glad I have told Amy my feelings.

Blaze: *who saw everything was heartbroken of Shadow and Amy kiss and she had tears coming from her eyes* oh Amy, how could you do that to Sonic, to me, I must tell Sonic he needs to know and I won't be the one who suffers anymore

Sonic: *who was with Tails and Knuckles, is telling the boys everything*

Tails: don't worry Sonic; things will be alright with you and Amy

Knuckles: yeah don't let Shadow take Amy away from you

Sonic: yeah thanks guys for the advice

Knuckles: no problem buddy

Blaze: *runs to Sonic* SONIC! SONIC!

Sonic: Blaze? What is it? What's wrong?

Blaze: I have some many things to tell you

Sonic: okay well we can talk in private in my house

Blaze: you guys don't mind

Tails and Knuckles: of course not

Sonic: thanks guys I will you later

At Sonic's house

Sonic: okay calm down and tell me what happened

Blaze: okay well, I saw Shadow and Amy at the park talking and Shadow has confessed his love to her and Amy said that she feels the same and they kissed!

Sonic: *shocked* what… Shadow and Amy kissed?

Blaze: yes they did, I have seen it with my own eyes

Sonic: *tears were coming from his eyes* how could they do that to me? I thought Amy loved me, like she always has

Blaze: oh Sonic, I am so sorry *hugs him*

Sonic: Shadow is my best friend, why did he do this to me? *cries*

Blaze: *hugs him* it's okay Sonic, I am really sorry

Sonic: that's fine

Blaze: you know, Shadow would have told the truth in first place and this wouldn't happen

Sonic: yeah I know and you could have told Shadow that love him

Blaze: yeah I know, I just feel bad for all of this, what are we going to do

Sonic: we are going to Shadow and Amy and talk to them about this

Blaze: that's a good idea but I can't go

Sonic: why not?

Blaze: because I don't want Shadow to shout at me *cries*

Sonic: *hugs her* don't worry I will be right by your right, I promise, okay?

Blaze: okay

Sonic: do you know where they went

Blaze: well Shadow took Amy home… *cut off by Sonic*

Sonic: wait you don't know they are…

Blaze: I hope not, let's go

Sonic: yeah let's hurry

*With Shadow and Amy*

Shadow: here Amy your home now

Amy: please stay here with me

Shadow: okay I'll stay for you *kisses her hand*

Amy: *blushes* I really do love you

Shadow: I love you too, drop Sonic and come and be with me

Amy: Shadow, I can't do that I love him, I may love you but I also love him too, I won't leave him

Shadow: as you wish

Amy: Shadow, I'm tired can you take me to my bed

Shadow: fine *picks her up and takes her to her bedroom*

Amy: Shadow, don't leave me, stay with me a bit longer

Shadow: I will Amy *kisses her forehead*

Amy: *blushes and kisses his lips*

Shadow: *pulls back* Amy what are you doing

Amy: I can't resist you any longer I want you Shadow

Shadow: Amy, we can't do this, what about Sonic

Amy: like you said, he doesn't have to know *pulls him on to the bed and sit on top of him*

Shadow: *blushes* Amy I won't do it with you, I won't hurt my best friend

Amy: Shadow if you really love me you will do it with me

Shadow: *thinks about it* are you sure

Amy: yes I am

Shadow: fine but if Sonic finds out you will be the one to blame

Amy: I will take it

Shadow: *sigh and kisses her*

Amy: *kisses back*

Shadow's POV

I can't believe I am doing this I am having sex with my best friend's girl, and this is all my fault if I shouldn't told that I loved her in the first place this wouldn't have happen, why does life to be hard?

End of Chapter 5


	7. Hidden Truths Chapter 6

**Hidden Truths Chapter 6 **

Sonic's POV

I couldn't believe this, Shadow has lied to me about his love for Amy, and Amy has feelings for Shadow and they kissed. I am very heartbroken, how could they do this to me, I thought Amy loved me and Shadow is my best friend, Blaze is also heartbroken, she loves my best friend and we must stop them if they are going any further and that will hurt me very much.

Sonic: *knocks on Amy's door but there is no answer*

Blaze: maybe she is not in

Sonic: she is in, I can tell *notices the door was open* she always keep her locked when she is away out

Blaze: oh I didn't knew that

*both went inside but Shadow and Amy were not in the living room and not in the kitchen*

Blaze: do you think that they are in the bedroom

Sonic: I'm sure of it

*both went upstairs went to bedroom, and they heard noises coming from the bedroom* *they burst the door and saw Shadow on top of Amy*

Sonic: AMY!

Blaze: SHADOW!

Shadow and Amy: *gasps* uh oh

Amy: SONIC!

Shadow: BLAZE?

Sonic: Amy, how could you do this to me?

Amy: Sonic I can explain everything

Sonic: explain nothing Amy, IT'S OVER!

Blaze: Sonic, you don't mean that

Sonic: I don't but Shadow, I thought we were best friends

Shadow: we are best friends I didn't mean to do this

Sonic: you promise that you wont lie to me

Shadow: *shocked and looks at Blaze* it was you, Blaze

Blaze: what you do mean?

Shadow: it was you that told Sonic about my love for Amy, was it?

Blaze: I don't know what you are talking about

Sonic: Shadow, leave Blaze out of this,

Shadow: then how did you know that I was lying to you

Blaze: *tries to keep her mouth close but she can't resist* BECAUSE I TOLD HIM OKAY!

Sonic: Blaze!

Amy: Blaze, why would you do that, you're my best friend, how could you

Blaze: because I couldn't take the pain and heartbroken I have been through, all because Shadow loves you

Shadow: Blaze, what are you talking about

Blaze: I AM JEALOUS OF YOU, AMY!

Amy: why are you jealous of me?

Blaze: because Shadow loves you, he always talks about you and saying how much he loves you in front of me and I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT! *cries louder*

Sonic: *hugs Blaze* Blaze, calm down, you said you weren't going tell Shadow

Shadow: tell what?

Sonic: Blaze, don't you say it

Blaze: I'm sorry but I have to, I can't take it anymore

Shadow: what are you saying Blaze?

Blaze: I LOVE YOU SHADOW!

Shadow: *froze for a min* what?

Blaze: there I said it, I love you Shadow, I've always have, I was the one who Sonic about your secret, I was the one who seen you and Amy kissing and told Sonic what happen, because I was heartbroken of the way you talk about Amy in front of me, it hurts me and I couldn't let Sonic suffer the way I have suffer

Amy: Blaze, why didn't you tell me?

Blaze: because I promised myself I wouldn't speak of it but Sonic was being nice to me so I told him

Sonic: she told me everything

Shadow: Blaze, I… I… I don't know what to say

Blaze: say nothing; you can love my best friend for all I care but if don't say you're sorry of you done to me and to Sonic, then I WON'T SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN! *cries and runs out of the room*

Shadow: Blaze wait! *sighs*

Amy: I can't believe this

Shadow: this is all my fault, if I haven't been such a stupid idiot then this wouldn't have happen *gets out the bed and was about to leave*

Sonic: *grabs his shoulder* Shads where are you going?

Shadow: Sonic, I don't want to start a fight with you, I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I am not asking you to forgive me, I just want you to understand, I couldn't tell you about my love for Amy, I was afraid of hurting you

Sonic: Shadow, you couldn't hurt me, you are my best friend, you have always been for me when I need help, for the past 3 years, you and I have been like brothers, I can't never stay mad to you, you promise that we will best friends forever *tears were coming his from eyes*

Shadow: *tears come from his eyes too* and that's a promise I intend to keep my little brother, I just so sorry Sonic *cries*

Sonic: *cries and hugs him* it's okay, it's okay, I forgive you, I'm just glad I have got my brother back

Shadow: *hugs him back* I promise I won't do that to you again

Sonic: I know you won't *still hugs him and looks at Amy who was on tears and scared* oh come here Ames

Amy: *goes to Sonic and hugs him* I am so sorry for hurting you

Sonic: it's doesn't matter Ames, I love you and nothing will change that

Amy: oh I love you too *hugs both Sonic and Shadow* I love both of you *kisses both Sonic and Shadow's cheeks*

*both blushes*

Shadow: listen I have to go, I need to try and talk to Blaze

Sonic: we'll come with you

Shadow: okay then let's go

Shadow's POV

I am just happy I have my best friend back, but Blaze, she loves me I have never thought of that before, maybe I do have sort of feelings for her, I mean she does like to help and she is kinda cute, I will talk to her and tell her that I am sorry

End of Chapter 6


	8. Hidden Truths Chapter 7

**Hidden Truths Chapter 7 **

Amy's POV

I am so happy I have got my Sonic back, I swore myself that I won't do that to him again, but now I am worried about Blaze, I can't believe that she hasn't told me about her being in love with Shadow, I mean we are best friends and we tell each other everything, I just hope she willing to forgive me and I hope that she is okay.

Amy: wait there is Tails and Cream

Sonic: yeah maybe they can tell us where's Blaze

Shadow: well let's go and ask them

Tails: hi guys have you guys sort things out with each other

Sonic: yes buddy everything is fine now

Tails: that's great

Cream: so what is it?

Shadow: have you two seen Blaze, we are looking for her

Cream: I have seen her Mr Shadow

Shadow: oh Cream, you are a star, where is she

Cream: I saw her running and crying, and she look like that she went back to her house

Shadow: oh Cream thank you much *hugs her* Mr Shadow is going to buy you an ice cream later

Cream: *giggles* thanks Mr Shadow

Amy: thanks for your help Cream

Cream: you're welcome

Sonic: Tails you are a lucky guy to have a cute kid like Cream

Tails: *blushes* yeah I guess I am

Cream: *kisses Tails' cheek*

Shadow: I love to stay and chat I have to find Blaze

Sonic: Amy, why don't you stay here with Tails and Cream and Shadow and I will go after Blaze

Amy: that's a good idea Sonic; make sure you find her safely

Sonic: we will Ames, take care you two

Tails: see ya later Sonic and Shadow

Cream: bye Mr Sonic, bye Mr Shadow

Shadow: yeah bye kids, *drags Sonic's arms* come on Sonic

Sonic: alright Shads keep your tail on let's go then

Shadow: good *looks at his tail* have I got my tail on?

Sonic: *sighs and pushes him* just come on

*both runs through the forest and find Blaze's house*

Sonic: wow her place is nice

Shadow: yeah it's nicer where you live

Sonic: *looks at him* thanks Shads buddy, you really are best friend

Shadow: yeah I know now let's try and knock on her door

Sonic: okay

*they both knock the Blaze's door and notice her door already open*

Sonic: that's weird; she never keeps her door open

Shadow: maybe she has forgotten

Sonic: yeah let's go inside *went inside with Shadow and seen everything is dark* oh this is scaring Shads

Shadow: yeah I don't like this, Blaze? Blaze? Can you hear me?

*Shadow shuts the door and finds the switch for the light, he turn on the light, and seen everything was destroyed, all Blaze's clothes, the furniture, everything*

Shadow: oh my god

Sonic: who could have done this?

Shadow: lets spit up you look upstairs and see if Blaze is up there, I'll look down here

Sonic: right gotcha *went upstairs to find Blaze*

*they both looked everywhere and still no sigh of Blaze, meanwhile Shadow found a note on the wall*

Shadow: Sonic! I found something

Sonic: *goes to him* what is it?

Shadow: it's a note

Sonic: who from?

Shadow: I don't know I'll read and find out *opens the note starts to read*

*Dear to the person who ever finds this note.

I have kidnapped Blaze, and took her to my master, if you want to save her; you will bring the chaos emeralds to my master, if not then Blaze will die. If this is Shadow, hehe you better come and save your girlfriend fast.

Metal Sonic

Shadow: Metal Sonic! That Basturd!

Sonic: Metal Sonic must have taken her

Shadow: to his master,

Sonic and Shadow: MEPHILES!

Shadow: I am going kill that basturd

Sonic: I hate that guy; we are going to save her right?

Shadow: yeah but we can't do this alone

Sonic: we can get Tails, Amy and the others to help us

Shadow: yeah but not Cream, she is just a kid

Sonic: don't worry she will be fine

Shadow: okay Sonic, let's go and tell the others

Sonic: right and Shadow?

Shadow: yeah?

Sonic: be honest with me, do you love Blaze

Shadow: well yeah I do, I love her and I was too stupid to see it

Sonic: don't worry Shads we will bring her back

Shadow: I know we will if we work together

Sonic: that's right, you see Shads we are more than just friends. We are your family Shads

Shadow: yeah my family

Sonic: we are the ones who care about you most

Shadow: I know and I am happy I got friends like you but Blaze is the one I am worried the most

Sonic: I know Shads let's get her back

Shadow: right *runs out the door*

Shadow's POV

I am going to kill that Mephiles for taking Blaze from me, how could I be stupid? I should have told Blaze that I'm sorry when I had the chance; I feel so guilty what I done to her, to myself. I will get Blaze back and I will make it up to her and Mephiles and Metal Sonic will pay.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Hidden Truths Chapter 8

**Hidden Truths Chapter 8 **

With Mephiles, Metal Sonic and Blaze

Metal Sonic: I brought Blaze like you order, Master

Mephiles: well done Metal Sonic, I am very proud of you

Metal Sonic: anything for you, Master

Mephiles: did you leave the note at Blaze's house?

Metal Sonic: yes I did, Master

Mephiles: good, bring her to me now

Metal Sonic: yes Master *brings Blaze in, tied up with tape on her mouth*

Mephiles: nice of you to join us, Princess *yanked the tape of her face*

Blaze: ah! Be careful with that you idiot

Mephiles: oh I'm sorry your highness

Blaze: what do you want with me you Moran?!

Metal Sonic: don't talk to Master Mephiles like that!

Mephiles: it's alright Metal Sonic, she just being rude

Blaze: *growls* untied these ropes now!

Mephiles: uh I don't think so Princess; I don't want you to run away, do I?

Blaze: you monster! Why do you do this to me?

Mephiles: because you are the princess of Soleanna, but don't worry, you be here for long

Blaze: why?

Mephiles: because I had Metal Sonic to leave a note at your house, let's just hope one of your friends gets it

Blaze: *whisper* Shadow…

Mephiles: what was that? Did you say Shadow? Do you really think that he would come for you?

Blaze: he will! He cares about me a lot

Mephiles: oh does he now? Really, well it doesn't look like it when you run away from him earlier, I wonder why Princess, oh is it because of your best friend, Amy

Blaze: *gasps* you were watching me this whole time

Mephiles: yes I have and that is really cute that you love Shadow, and do you really think that he will love you back after kissing Amy

Blaze: *look down* No, he loves Amy *cries*

Mephiles: that's right, so just keep on dreaming Princess; Shadow will never love you back

Blaze: *looks down and cries*

Mephiles: take her away Metal Sonic

Metal Sonic: yes Master *takes Blaze to empty room*

Blaze's POV

I am in a room lonely and depressed, I keep thinking that Mephiles is right, Shadow will never love me back, he loves my best friend, Amy and he will never love anyone but her. I feel so heartbroken and alone. I want Shadow! Please Shadow, come for me even if you don't but I will always love you.

With Shadow, Sonic and others

Rouge: what do you mean that Blaze has been kidnapped?

Shadow: it's said in this note that I found in her house

Sonic: it said that Metal Sonic took her to Mephiles and if we want her back, we have to give him the Chaos Emeralds to Mephiles, if not then Blaze will

Tails: we can't let that happen!

Cream: that's right we have to save her

Amy: but how, Mephiles is very strong

Knuckles: and besides he will wanted the emeralds

Shadow: I say we give to him

Rouge: Shadow, are you crazy

Shadow: Blaze is in this mess because of me and if he wants the emeralds then the emeralds he shall get

Sonic: Shadow, this is not your fault

Shadow: yes it is, if I didn't apologize to her the first place then she wouldn't have run away, this is all my fault *cries*

Cream: *walks up to him and pats him on the arm* don't worry Mr Shadow we will get her back

Shadow: I hope your right kiddo

Sonic: Cream's right we are going to get her back and we will

Shadow: are you guys in this

Rouge: count me in Shadow *smiles*

Knuckles: I'm in

Amy: anything for my best friend, of course I'm in

Tails: I will get x-tornado ready guys

Cream: I'll come too I will be in the x-tornado with Tails

Sonic: alright lets go and Blaze back and we do this

Shadow: as a family *smiles*

Cream: *hugs Shadow* we all love you Shadow

Shadow: *pats Cream's head* thanks kiddo, are you guys ready?

All: READY!

Shadow: then let's go

Shadow's POV

Don't worry Blaze, I'm coming for you, and anything will be fine. I'm coming; my lavender Princess and you will always be mine and only mine. I love you Blaze the Cat.

End of Chapter 8


	10. Hidden Truths Chapter 9

**Hidden Truths Chapter 9**

With Blaze

Blaze: I hope Shadow is coming for me, I just hope

Mephiles: keep dreaming Princess, he is not coming

Blaze: what did you write on that note?

Mephiles: I wrote saying that if they bring want to see you again, they must bring the chaos emeralds to me, if not then you will die *chuckles*

Blaze: *growls* you evil monster

Mephiles: yeah, yeah now shut up, I am looking for someone to come for you

Blaze: I hate you so much *spits in his eye*

Mephiles: *wipes his eye and smirks and slaps her on the face*

Blaze: AHH! *fall down and cries*

Mephiles: if you don't want to get hit then behave,

Metal Sonic: *sees Shadow and the others* look Master, its Shadow, Sonic and their friends

Blaze: Shadow?

Mephiles: so he has decided to come and get you

Blaze: *smirks* I told you

Mephiles: *hits her* I said shut up, didn't I?

Blaze: yes *cries* SHADOW!

With Shadow and others

Shadow: *heard Blaze's voice* did you guys hear that?

Sonic: it sounds like Blaze

Amy: she must be in serious trouble

Rouge: well we are at Mephiles' lair, what do we do now

Tails: well me and Cream will take the x-tornado and see if we find Metal Sonic flying around

Sonic: that's a good idea Tails, meanwhile Shadow, Knuckles and I will burst into the door to find Blaze

Amy: and Rouge and I will stay here and keep close of the emeralds

Rouge: *looks at the emeralds* very close *chuckles*

Knuckles: Rouge, don't you be running away with them

Rouge: I won't Knuckkie I promise

Knuckles: that's my bat-girl *kisses her cheek*

Rouge: *blushes and giggles*

Shadow: save the flirting for later you two, we have to get Blaze back

Knuckles: yeah right sorry Shads

Shadow: you guys know what to do

All: RIGHT!

Shadow: let's go boys

Sonic and Knuckles: lead the way *follows Shadow

Tails: come on Cream; let's go to the x-tornado

Cream: okay Tails *follows Tails*

Amy: good luck Sonic good luck Shadow *smiles*

Rouge: what are you going with your problem Amy?

Amy: I may love Shadow so much but my heart will belong to Sonic

Rouge: good choice Amy, good choice

Amy: thanks Rouge

With the boys

Sonic: now which way shall we go?

Shadow: *listen very carefully for Blaze's voice*

Blaze: AHHH! *scream*

Shadow: this way *points left* I can hear her voice

Knuckles: right, lead the way buddy

With Blaze

Blaze: *in tears* please just stop

Mephiles: *grabs her face* if you really want me to stop then *slaps her face* Shut your mouth!

Blaze: AHHH! *cries harder* please Shadow hurry up

Mephiles: I told you, he doesn't love you, so face it!

Blaze: you're wrong! He does care about me *spits in his eye again* you monster!

Mephiles: *wipes his eyes and slaps her again and grabs her face* spit in my eye one more time then you will regret it

Metal Sonic: you better what my Master said, Princess

Blaze: *cries* fine

Mephiles: good *pushes her against the wall*

Blaze: AHHH!

Mephiles: just sit there and do nothing

Metal Sonic: Master, Shadow and friends are coming

Mephiles: good, this will be fun

Blaze: *looks down and cries*

With the Boys

Shadow: this is it, Knuckles break the door

Knuckles: my pleasure *breaks the door down*

Sonic: nice punch Knuxs

Knuckles: thanks

Blaze: *gasps* Shadow!

Shadow: Blaze! *saw her tied up and slap marks on her face and bruises on her face* you basturd

Sonic: how dare touch Blaze like that, you evil monster

Knuckles: you will regret doing that

Mephiles: *grabs Blaze's ponytail and pulls her against him* if you want her alive, then give me the emeralds

Shadow: give me Blaze first

Metal Sonic: Master look, it's that fox-boy and that bunny-girl on that plane

Knuckles: you leave Tails and Cream alone!

Mephiles: go and take care of them Metal Sonic and if they have the emeralds, bring them to me

Metal Sonic: yes Master *runs after Tails and Cream*

Shadow: Mephiles you really an evil basturd

Mephiles: and I am proud of it *chuckles*

Shadow: you let Blaze go or I will make you by force

Sonic: we will make you by force

Mephiles: do you really think that you fools have a chance to up against me?

Knuckles: if we work together we will stop you

Mephiles: then I am going enjoy this *pushes Blaze away*

Blaze: AHH!

Shadow: Blaze! *runs to her and help her* are you ok?

Blaze: *looks at him* I am now *smiles* you came for me

Shadow: of course I did, I had to

Blaze: why?

Shadow: I will tell you later, I have that basturd over there to deal with

Blaze: okay

Shadow: *picks her up and untied her* Knuckles, take Blaze to Amy and Rouge, Sonic will deal with him

Knuckles: okay, be careful guys *takes Blaze*

Sonic: don't worry we will be fine

Blaze: Shadow, please be careful

Shadow: *touches her face* I will my princess

Blaze: *shocked for what Shadow has said and blushes*

Knuckles: *leaves with Blaze*

Mephiles: so it's true then, you love her

Shadow: yes it's true I love her and what you did to her made me really pissed off

Sonic: you're going down Mephiles

Mephiles: well we shall see then *gets ready to fight*

Sonic and Shadow: *ready to fight*

End of Chapter 9


	11. Hidden Truths Chapter 10

**Hidden Truths Chapter 10 **

Shadow: *throws chaos spears at Mephiles*

Mephiles: *dodges his attacks*

Sonic: *spin balls at him really fast*

Mephiles: *dodges and punches him*

Sonic: AHH! *gets hurts and falls down*

Shadow: Sonic! *runs over to him* are you alright?

Sonic: yeah I'm fine *gets up* let's finish him together

Shadow: right

Sonic: *contacts Amy* Amy, bring the chaos emeralds to me and Shadow, we need them

Amy: right I'll send rouge to bring them for you

Sonic: okay thanks Ames *hangs up*

*With Amy and Rouge*

Rouge: hey is that Knuckles and Blaze

Amy: Blaze! She is hurt, Rouge, take the chaos emeralds and give them to Shadow and Sonic, they need them, I'll stay here and take care of Blaze

Rouge: right, no problem I will take care of this *grabs the emeralds and flies away them to Sonic and Shadow*

Knuckles: *walks up to Amy and lies down Blaze*

Amy: give me Blaze! Give me Blaze! *holds her in her arms with tears running through her eyes*

Knuckles: she fell asleep along the way but she will be okay

Amy: thanks Knuckles

Knuckles: where is Rouge going with the emeralds?

Amy: she is bringing to Sonic and Shadow, they need them

Knuckles: right okay then, Amy, why don't you take Blaze back to your house, she need to rest

Amy: okay, make sure Sonic and Shadow are safe

Knuckles: don't worry, I'll go back for them and Rouge

Amy: okay, come on Blaze *takes Blaze back to her house*

Knuckles: *chuckles and saws Metal Sonic going for Tails and Cream* before I go for Sonic and Shadow, I must help Tails and Cream *runs to Tails and Cream*

*With Tails and Cream*

Cream: Tails, its Metal Sonic *points at him*

Tails: I see him then we have to stop him

Cream: *puts her hand her his shoulder* but we can't he is too strong for us

Tails: don't worry Cream, we will be strong together and beside we got the x-tornado

Cream: okay

Tails: hang on Cream *flies down to Metal Sonic*

Metal Sonic: there they are, I'll teach those flying lovebirds *shoots laser at them*

Tails: *dodges them and shoots at him*

Metal Sonic: you miss foxy-boy *laughs*

Knuckles: *walks behind him and taps on his shoulder*

Metal Sonic: huh? *looks behind him*

Knuckles: hi *knocks him out*

Tails: *laughs* well done Knuckles

Knuckles: thanks buddy

Tails: *lands the x-tornado and helps Cream off*

Cream: good work Mr Knuckles, where is Blaze

Knuckles: don't worry, she is safe, Amy is taking her back to Amy's house

Tails: great

Knuckles: now I have to go and help Sonic and Shadow, you two go back to Amy's house and we will come back

Tails: okay be careful Knuckles

Knuckles: don't worry I will *runs back to Sonic and Shadow*

Tails: come on Cream

Cream: okay Tails

*With Sonic and Shadow*

Sonic: *sighs* it looks like we are losing

Shadow: don't say that

Mephiles: give up, twin hedgehogs, you will beat me

Shadow: where the hell is that bat

Rouge: right here *files in and drops the chaos emeralds and gives them to the boys*

Sonic: thanks Rouge

Rouge: anytime big blue

Sonic: are you ready Shads

Shadow: ready Sonic

*chaos emeralds start to glow and transform Sonic and Shadow into Super Sonic and Super Shadow*

Mephiles: oh now this going to be fun *laughs*

Sonic: let's go Shads

Shadow: right Sonic

Sonic & Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!

*they release their power and aim it for Mephiles. Mephiles was knocked out and couldn't move. Sonic and Shadow went back to our their normal forms*

Sonic: are you okay Shads

Shadow: yeah I'm fine and you?

Sonic: yeah I'm okay

Rouge: that was amazing boys

Shadow: thanks bat-girl

Knuckles: Sonic! Shadow! Rouge!

Rouge: Knuckkie *runs and hugs him*

Knuckles: *hugs her* are you guys okay?

Sonic: yeah where are the others

Knuckles: Amy took Blaze back to her house and Metal Sonic was taken care of. Tails and Cream went to Amy's

Shadow: is Blaze safe?

Knuckles: yes she is fine

Shadow: thank goodness

Sonic: come on we should go and get the others

Shadow: yeah but what are we going to do with Mephiles

Sonic: nah! Just leave him, he will wake soon, now let's go before he does

Shadow: yeah okay

*Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge leaves to Amy's house*

End of Chapter 10


	12. Hidden Truths Chapter 11

**Hidden Truths Chapter 11 **

At Amy's house

Blaze: *lying sleeping on Amy's bed*

Cream: will she okay Amy?

Amy: yeah she will be, can you and Tails please leave me and Blaze alone for now

Tails: sure okay Amy, come on Cream *takes Cream's hand and leaves Blaze and Amy alone*

Blaze: *wakes up and groans*

Amy: Blaze! You are okay!

Blaze: Amy? Is that you?

Amy: yes it's me Blaze, are you okay

Blaze: yeah I'm fine

Amy: listen Blaze, I know you are still mad about me Shadow but I have to tell you, I may love Shadow a lot but my heart belongs to Sonic and you know that

Blaze: yes I do, I don't care if he loves you but I will always love him

Amy: Blaze, I know that he's in love with me but he's in love with you too, he is just too stupid and blind to see it

Blaze: he's in love with me? How do you know that?

Amy: because ever since you got kidnapped, he has been upset and felt so guilty of what he has done you and to Sonic

Blaze: really?

Amy: yes really, Blaze I'm so sorry of what did to you, I didn't want to hurt you *tears start to come*

Blaze: Amy don't cry *hugs her* it's okay you are my best friend and nothing will change that, I'm not mad at you

Amy: oh thank you so much Blaze *hugs her* I feel so much happy

Blaze: no problem, where is the others

Amy: they are taking care of Metal Sonic and Mephiles

Blaze: okay, is Shadow okay

Amy: yeah he's fine

Blaze: oh good

Amy: Blaze, why don't you rest, I let the others know that you are ok

Blaze: okay thanks Amy *lay head down and went to sleep*

Amy: *leaves her in peace*

Cream: is she ok

Amy: yeah she's fine, she is sleeping right now

Tails: okay

Sonic: *walks in* Amy!

Amy: Sonic! *runs over and hugs him* I was so worried

Sonic: I'm fine Ames, how's Blaze

Amy: she's fine, she's resting now

Sonic: oh good

Shadow: hey Amy

Amy: Shadow! *runs and hugs him* I'm so glad that you're ok

Shadow: I'm fine Amy really, Amy, you and I need to talk privately

Amy: yeah, *turns to Sonic* can we Sonic?

Sonic: yeah okay, I'll go and check on Blaze

*Shadow and Amy goes to the kitchen and talk*

Amy: are you going to talk about earlier

Shadow: something like that

Amy: Shadow, let's just forget it about ok?

Shadow: yeah we should

Amy: and Shadow?

Shadow: yeah?

Amy: you know I love you so much and I always will but my heart belongs to Sonic and you belong with Blaze

Shadow: Blaze?

Amy: I know that you are in love with her too; you are just too blind to see it

Shadow: I'm not too blind I was just an idiot too see it

Amy: you are not idiot; you just didn't know that she loved you

Shadow: yeah, Amy, I will always love you, but you are right I belong with Blaze, I do love her and I will be the one to make her happy,

Amy: yes, now you can that she is better for you than me

Shadow: I know, I want you to anything you can to make my best friend happy

Amy: don't worry Shadow I will, and I want you to make Blaze happy as she can be, she is my best friend

Shadow: don't worry Amy I will

Amy: thanks Shadow

*they both hugged and share one last kiss together and went to see Sonic and Blaze*

Sonic: *sees Shadow and Amy coming in* hey guys everything alright

Shadow: yeah Sonic, everything is just fine *looks at Blaze* how is she

Sonic: she's fine she hasn't woken up yet,

Shadow: good, I'm going home can you tell her that I'm sorry

Amy: sure okay Shadow

Sonic: of course Shads, you want me to walk you home

Shadow: nah I'm okay just stay here with Blaze *walks over and kisses her forehead* sleep tight my princess

Amy: *smiles*

Shadow: *walks away and winks and smiles at Amy*

Amy: *chuckles* see ya later Shadow

Sonic: what is it?

Amy: oh it's nothing he just made a promised to me

Sonic: okay, let's leave her in peace

Amy: okay

Blaze: *wakes up* Sonic? Amy?

Sonic: *sits next to her* hey Blaze you okay

Blaze: yeah I'm fine *remembers Shadow* where's Shadow, is he okay

Sonic: yeah he's fine, he went home to rest

Amy: he wanted us give you a message

Blaze: what is the message?

Sonic: he wants us to tell you that he is sorry

Blaze: oh *tears start to come down*

Sonic: oh Blaze don't cry *hugs her*

Amy: it's okay

Blaze: yeah I know, I want to see Shadow

Amy: you will see him tomorrow now go back to sleep, you need to rest

Blaze: yeah okay

Sonic: we will leave in peace okay

Blaze: okay guys thanks *goes back sleep*

Blaze's POV

Now I know that Shadow is sorry of what he is has done to me, I can forgive because I love him so much, but is it true? He loves me?

End of Chapter 11


	13. Hidden Truths Chapter 12

**Hidden Truths Final Chapter **

*The Next Day, With Sonic and Amy*

Amy: oh Sonic this is a beautiful place

Sonic: yeah it's nice Ames; I come here every time I do my runs

Amy: you have good taste

Sonic: thanks Ames, so you and Shadow have talked things out

Amy: yeah everything is ok now

Sonic: good

Amy: I may love Shadow a lot but my heart always belongs to you Sonic

Sonic: *smiles* I know and my heart belongs to you Amy

Amy: and I promise I will never break it again

Sonic: I know you won't I will never run away from you again *touches her face*

Amy: *blushes* I love you Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic: I love you too Amy Rose *kisses her*

Amy: *kisses back*

Sonic's POV

I am the happiest hedgehog ever, I have the coolest best friend ever and I have got my precious Amy by my side, my life will never been heartbroken again, now I have my best friend, Shadow and my girlfriend, Amy with me. Now I don't feel heartbroken anymore. I am very lucky.

Amy's POV

I feel so happy and proud, I have got my best friend back, I have got my boyfriend staying with me, and Shadow will always be my closest and dearest friend, I maybe love him so much but my heart will always belongs to Sonic and that's all I ever wanted, now my dreams have come true, my life will never be lonely again.

*With Shadow and Sonic*

Shadow: I'm glad that things are back to normal

Sonic: yeah me too, no matters what happen we will always be best friends

Shadow: not best friends Sonic, Brothers

Sonic: *smiles* Brothers

Shadow: forever *hugs him*

Sonic: *hugs back* so have you talked to Blaze yet

Shadow: no not yet, do you think I should confess my love to her when I have the chance

Sonic: yeah, well she is with Amy at Blaze's house you tell her there

Shadow: yeah okay come with me

Sonic: sure okay I'll take Amy away so you can talk to Blaze alone

Shadow: yeah thanks Sonic

Sonic: no problem bro

*With Blaze and Amy*

Amy: Sonic is such a gentleman, he walk me home and he open the door and let me go in first

Blaze: oh Ames that is sweet I'm happy for you

Amy: thanks Blaze don't worry Blaze you and Shadow will happen someday

Blaze: yeah I guess so *hears the door knock* I'll get it *opens the door* Shadow! Sonic! Hi come in *lets them in and shut the door*

Amy: hi boys

Sonic: hello Amy *kisses her*

Blaze: guys please not in my house

Sonic: yeah sorry Blaze

Shadow: the only reason I came here I have got something to say to you

Blaze: okay what is it?

Shadow: okay but first *looks at Sonic*

Sonic: *nods* come on Ames I'll take you out somewhere

Amy: okay see ya later Blaze

Blaze: bye Amy

*Sonic and Amy leaves the house*

Blaze: *sits down on the sofa* so Shadow what is it that you want to say to me

Shadow: *sits down next to her and sigh* okay, remember you were saying that you love me

Blaze: uh yeah I'm sorry I just had to tell you, it was driving me crazy *tears were coming from her eyes*

Shadow: *surprised hug her* don't cry Blaze

Blaze: *gasps* Shadow…

Shadow: I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for not realised, I love you Blaze

Blaze: *shocked* you what?

Shadow: there I said it, I love you Blaze, I want to be with you, I want to be there for you, I want to be your lover, please Blaze take me

Blaze: oh Shadow, do you really mean that

Shadow: yes I do, I prove it to you if I have you

Blaze: well go then prove that you love me because I don't believe you

Shadow: *gently kisses her lips and wrap around her waist*

Blaze: *eyes get wide but slowly kiss back and wrap around his neck*

Shadow: *pulls back* now do you believe me

Blaze: not yet *pulls him back for a kiss*

Shadow: *kisses back*

Blaze: *pulls him on top of her*

Shadow: *blushes and pulls back* Blaze I can't

Blaze: please, if you really do love me then, do it please for me, please

Shadow: *kisses her and unbuttoned her shirt*

Blaze: *run her hand through his hair and kisses him harder*

Shadow: *removes her shirt and goes further*

Blaze: *moans*

*3 hours later*

Shadow: now do you believe me *smiles*

Blaze: yes I do, I love you so much Shadow the Hedgehog

Shadow: *kisses her forehead* I love you too Blaze the Cat; I will always be with you

Blaze: I know you will *kisses him*

Shadow: *kisses back*

Blaze's POV

I am so happy I have finally got the man I love, he makes feel so warm, when we made love, it felt like I am not lonely, Shadow is mine and mine alone and I will never let him go.

Shadow's POV

I feel really happy now, I have found the perfect girl for me, she is so beautiful, and I never knew. Blaze has my heart and my heart is hers and hers alone, I love Blaze so much. Now the truth is revealed now I don't to hide it from anyone like Blaze anymore. But my heart will always have a part of Amy but Blaze the Cat is only perfect girl me.

THE END!


End file.
